Tetragrammaton
Tetragrammaton es una referencia al nombre en hebreo de Dios. Es el segundo tema de Amputechture de The Mars Volta y su duración es de 16 minutos y 43 segundos, curiosamente tiene un espacio sin sonido. 'Letra en Inglés' *Tell me it's over, Rusbel awaits I've been to the surface *And nothing is there, Eyelids sank muffled *In the nerve aura sound, But when she awakes *Will she still be with us? * *My heart is darkclots, Leap year is late *How did you get here, Ask all but the babe *From a Christ that went hissing *Constricting his cells *We summon by candle by book and by bell * *Glossolalia coats my skin *Glycerin and the turbulence *stuffed the voice inside of God *Mirrors to the animals * *The sermon goes mourning, Pricking it's hail *Slothful the child, That preys on the seed *Shall behead the drought, Wound under sleeves *I hope you have room, In a thicket of vines * *Give me a moment, To clean what you've stole *The streets will hang high, Stretch ribs and let taste *We'll cover the smell with silver nitrate *Mending the cuts of your prosthetic faith * *Glossolalia coats my skin *Glycerin and the turbulence *Stuffed the voice inside of God *Mirrors to the animals * *Then so long, Dear minemonic *Assume the form, You've given me and I'll spill * *Now hold on, Just hold my hand *Say that they made you *But you brought your own leash *Tell me no more no, say I'm the last one *Outside, By the drift, You read my will *Of thread and itch, Failure to comply *As failure to decease *And still you won't know everything *I've built the fall * *Sulking drained the fall of my pale will *Swarming by your steps *Licking the ankles of your blasphemer guilt * It only meant to drape a plastic *Over the stuck pig scalp of head *To cover the sock where to flatline had spread *The kiosk in my temporal lobe *Is shaped like Rasalyn Carter *She says my map is home again, But torn face down *I have only but a million blemishes *To tell you all about * *In the end they just gagged me *To make him come out * *Gas me the hind, Of your five legged snare *Tooth picks the eye, But no things there *Down drags your waltz, Cross the alter top *From a sleep that, Depravation knew *Trespass your form, I'm void of dusk *I'd ask to look, But the mask stays on * *You'll levitate, Teutonic print *Cruelty is the wrath, Of my instrument * *In the end they just gagged me *To make him come out * *You locked the cuffs *Arsenic erupts * *Will you drink the shadow *Of my red hair * *You and your falst, Witness to God *You've one in the chamber, *But your finger got stuck * *Let slip the sound, Of a cry for help *But all was lost, On the night you walked * *Palms speak through eyes *Serve your memory lost *I cantaminate with insignias * *In the end they just gagged me *To make him come out * *Glassolalia coats my skin *Glycerin and the turbulence *Stuffed the voice inside of God *Mirrors to the animals * *Wait till I get my hands on you *I won't forget a face that left me *Just you wait *Till I get my hands on you *I can't, You won't remember * *Unwrap my corpse, And let it thaw *In the eye of the needle, I can't get out * *They'll check my wrist, I'll faint a pulse *I'm not the human, You thought I was * *If you pet the night, Sixth pentacle dice *If you roll the seven, St. Michael dies * *They'll be no ransom, Don't shut my mouth *I scaled the answer, You're afraid of... Letra en Español (Traducción) *Dime que ha acabado (dime que es el fin) , Rusbel espera 1. He estado en la superficie *Y no hay nada allí, Parpados hundidos ahogados *En el nervio del aura del sonido, Pero cuando ella despierte *¿Seguirá estando con nosotros? *Mi corazón se coagula*, El año bisiesto es tarde *Como llegaste acá, Preguntando todo, pero el bebe *Desde Cristo que fue silbado *Constreñiendo2 sus células *Lo convocamos (llamamos) con velas con libro con campana * *Glosolalia * abriga mi piel *Glicerin y la turbulencia *relleno la voz dentro de Dios *Espejo para los animales * *El sermón fue de luto, Picoteo es el granizo *Perezoso chico, que reza sobre semillas *Deberá decapitar la sequía, Herida debajo de mangas *Espero que tengas el espacio (un lugar), En un matorral de vida *Dame un momento, Para limpiar lo que has robado *Las calles van a estar colgando alto, Estira las costillas y deja el gusto *que Vamos a cubrir con olor a nitrato de plata *Reparando los cortes de tu protetica fe * *Glosolalia4 abriga mi piel *Glicerin y la turbulencia *relleno la voz dentro de Dios *Espejo para los animales * *Después de tanto tiempo, Querido nemotecnico *Asume la forma, que tu me has dado y yo derrame *Ahora agarra, Solo agarra mi mano *Dice que el te creo *Pero tu trajiste tu propia correa *No me digas mas nada no, Dicen que soy el último *Afuera,A la deriva, Tu leíste mi voluntad *De hilo y (deseo), Fracaso en cumplir *Es un fracaso para morir *Y todavía no sabrás todo lo que *He construido (en) la caída * *Malhumorado agotado la caída de mi pálida va *Alborotando por tus pasos *Lamiendo los tobillos de tu blasfema culpa *Sólo la intención de cubrir un plástico *Sobre el pegado cuero de cerdo de tu cabeza (sobre el pegado cuero de tu cerda cabeza) *para cubrir la media (calcetín) donde se había extendido la flatline*6 *El quiosco en mi lóbulo temporal *Tiene la forma de Rasalyn Carter *Ella dice que mi plano (mapa) está de nuevo en casa, Pero a su vez boca abajo (pero desgarrando...) *Yo tengo solo pero un millón de imperfecciones *Para decirte al respecto * *Al final, sólo me amordazaron *Para hacerlo salir * *(echa nafta a la piel), De tu cinco patas (trampa o lazo) *El diente agarro el ojo (Diente recogió el ojo),Pero no hay nada ahí *Bajo arrastra tu vals, Cruz de arriba del altar *De un sueño de, Depravación (conocida) *Entra sin autorización tu forma, Estoy con falta de anochecer (crepúsculo) *Pregunte para mirar, Pero la mascara permanece ahí (sobre) * *Tu levitaste, Dibujos (grabados) Teutonicos5 *Cruel es la ira, De mi instrumento * *Al final, sólo me amordazaron *Para hacerlo salir * *Tu cerraste el puño *Arsénico en erupción (broto) *Vas a beber la sombra *De mi pelo rojo3 *Tu y tu (falsedad), Testigo de (para) Dios *Tu tienes un en la cámara *Pero tu dedo esta pegado *Deja dormir el silencio, llora por ayuda *Pero todo se ha perdido, En la noche (en que) tu caminaste *Palmas hablan a través de ojos *(Sirve) Hace tu memoria perder *Yo contamine* con insignias * *Al final, sólo me amordazaron *Para hacerlo salir * *Glosolalia abriga mi piel javascript:void('Cambiar a modo visual') *Glicerin y la turbulencia *relleno la voz dentro de Dios *Espejo para los animales * *Espero hasta que tenga mis manos en vos *No voy a olvidar una cara que me dejo *Solo espera *Hasta poner mis manos en vos *No puedo, Tu no vas a recordar * *Desenvuelve mi cadáver, Y deja eso derretirse *En el agujero (ojo) de una aguja, No puedo salir * *Ellos van a chequear mi muñeca, Un casi imperceptible pulso *No soy (el) humano, (sin embargo yo fui) *Si tu prefieres la noche, Sexto pentaculo dado (¿?) *Si tu sacas siete, San Miguel muere *No habrá rescate, No sierres mi boca *Yo pase (escale) la respuesta, Vos tenes miedo (estas asustado) Fuente *Traducción por Texhover (Usuario de T!)